


Out of this World

by Mischievous_Historian



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alien Character(s), Alien Technology, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Aliens Made Them Do It, Boyfriends, Control, F/M, Forests, Girlfriend, Hiking, Loss of Control, Male ass, Other, Romance, Romantic Weekend, Spaceships, UFOs, mountain, spaceship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:25:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischievous_Historian/pseuds/Mischievous_Historian
Summary: Her boyfriend promised her a romantic weekend she would never forget, instead, a girl finds herself hiking up the side of a mountain, fuming at her boyfriend. A surprise in the clearing changes everything.





	Out of this World

Pushing her way through the brush, Marni sighed and hissed when a branch escaped her grasp and smacked in the face. This was not what she had in mind when Josh had suggested a hike. Images of a picnic and cute hiking couple had enticed her to say yes with far greater enthusiasm than she usually would give for a hike. 

“Come on babe, keep up. You’re going to love this view.”

She glanced ahead of her to the sight of Josh’s toned rear in his khakis and smiled. There were some perks to this hike. She had a great view for most of the hike. 

“Stop staring at my ass, Marni.”

She chuckled and continued to admire the view in between navigating her way around bushes, logs, and boulders. 

“Are we almost there yet? I didn’t realize this was an all-day hike.”

She whined, she knew she was whining. She didn’t care. He only grunted as he jumped over a log and went around another tree. 

Stumbling after him, she nearly runs into him as he comes to an abrupt stop. In front of them is a clearing, that wasn’t what stopped them in their tracks though. No, that honor went to the large metal contraption that took up nearly half the large clearing. Marni was fairly certain it was a spaceship of some kind. She always knew aliens were real, but this was her first time meeting them. 

“Josh, Josh! They’re here. Aliens!” 

Her excited whisper may as well have been a yell given the deathly stillness of the forest around them. For his part, Josh only glared at her and tried to grab hold of her to stop her bouncing. 

Before either of them could react the sky went dark and the contraption lit up. Beams of light shot out from several places on it. Josh scrambled away from the clearing but froze in place a foot into the forest when one of the light beams caught him. Marni went toward it of her own eagerness. 

“Welcome daughter. Come, let us see you.”

She was going home. She had known since she was small that she didn’t fit in anywhere she went. This was proof of it. She climbed the metal steps into the bell of the ship without a second thought. She could hear Josh’s muffled yells behind her, but she didn’t even pause to listen. What did he know? He was the one that always said she should leave the UFO stuff alone. 

“I am eager to be home. Where are we from?”

A dark laugh filled the room she found herself in. Looking around, she tried to see who it was, but everywhere she looked she could see only light. The lights dimmed. The room was filled with what looked like hospital beds. The walls were filled with panels of flashing lights. Between the panels hung tools of all shapes and sizes. They were cruel, sharp tools. Like the kind she had seen in her father’s office. He used them to operate on livestock, to cut them open and sew them up. A gasp filled the room, it was hers. 

“Did you think it would be so easy little girl? Did you think you were some lost child from space? You, humans, are so easy.”

A tall dark form slid from the shadows. The only human like part of it was the middle, torso like portion. Arms sprouted from all sides of it. There were no legs, only a slug-like body that oozed a black fluid that swam around it on the floor. Its head was filled with eyes and teeth. She gulped and tried to back away, but there was nowhere to go. She was trapped. She had walked into the trap. 

The being slithered closer to her, a long thin tongue flicked out from between the teeth and caressed her cheek. A long trail of saliva clung to her cheek as it pulled away. 

“You taste delicious. You, humans, have such luscious fear.”

Tears coursed down her cheek as her body began to shake. She tried to move again, but again there was nowhere to go. Before she could think of anything further her body lifted from the ground and floated to one of the beds. She tried to fight it, but her body was no longer her own. She tried to scream, but her voice had been stolen. She tried to swallow, but her dry throat rebelled against her commands. This was it. She was done. She willed her eyes to close, prayed she would at least be given that small mercy. No. Even her eyes disobeyed. 

She watched as the creature grinned and began his slow dissection of her body. The pain took hold until she could take it no more and darkness surrounded her like a mother’s bosom. Welcoming her into its cold comfort.


End file.
